The present invention relates to a closure device for containers and particularly relates to a closure device which selectively enables and prevents flow of the contents of the container through the container opening to prevent spillage when directing the container into juxtaposition with a receiving orifice.
Most containers for dispensing liquid, solids and the like have their dispensing openings located at the top or adjacent to the top of the container. To pour its contents, the container is more or less gradually inclined or inverted until the contents reach the container opening, at which time the contents flow from the container through that opening in the form of a small stream. While in many applications, it is not necessary that the contents stream being dispensed from the container be accurately directed, there are a substantial number of situations where the inability to accurately direct the contents emerging from the container opening causes the contents to be spilled or otherwise wasted.
A typical example of the foregoing is a container for motor oils and the efforts to pour the oil directly from the container into the engine oil filler opening. Conventionally, these containers are formed of plastic and have a single opening at the top of the container. The opening is normally sealed by a threaded plastic cap which can be reapplied to the container to reseal it. When it becomes necessary to use the motor oil, the container must be inverted and the stream of motor oil issuing from the container opening directed into the engine oil filler opening. As is well known, the latter opening is small in diameter and oftentimes it is not possible, due to engine obstructions, to locate the container such that it may be moved close to the filler opening before the oil container is inverted for pouring. Consequently, when the container is inverted and moved to locate the container opening in the oil filler opening, oil typically spills onto the engine. Thus, not only is motor oil lost, but the oil may flow onto hot engine parts, creating smoke and fumes, and in general, causes a mess, requiring clean-up.
Of course, valves for use on closure devices for containers are well known and have applicability to a wide range of materials to be dispensed and to various types of containers as well. However, most such valves require a relatively complex mechanical construction for sealing the container. That, in turn, has led to rather expensive devices to prevent leakage. All that is actually necessary in most situations is for the valve closure device to substantially seal the container outlet during the short time interval the container is being inverted and its outlet directed to a receiving orifice. Absolute seals are not required.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a closure device which is releasably attachable to the container about its top opening and selectively operable to substantially seal the container opening during inversion of the container and permit flow after the pouring spout or funnel of the closure device is aligned with the receiving orifice whereby spillage of the container contents is precluded. More specifically, the closure device preferably has a substantially planar body with an internally threaded flange projecting to one side of the body for threaded reception about the top opening of the container. Thus, the flange of the closure device defines an inlet port for receiving the contents, e.g., liquid, from the container upon its inversion.
On the opposite side of the planar body and opposite the flange, there is provided an outlet port. Preferably, the outlet port is formed on the distal end of an elongated pouring spout or sleeve in the form of a funnel which projects from the planar body and defines a pouring channel. The distal end of the sleeve is externally threaded, for reasons discussed hereinafter. Thus, the closure device includes an inlet port in communication with the outlet port through the channel. In accordance with the present invention, the communication between the inlet and outlet ports is selectively opened and closed by a valve. Particularly, the valve includes a slide element slidable in a substantially rectilinear slot in the body and into and out of positions substantially sealing and opening the channel between the inlet and outlet ports of the closure member. In a preferred embodiment hereof, the slide element includes a pusher disposed along the outside of the closure body and connected to the slide element by a pin slidably engaged in a slot along the closure body. The opposite ends of the slot define the limits of movement of the slide element, thus defining its valve open and closed positions, respectively. Alternatively, the pusher may be provided at the distal end of the slide element outside the closure body.
In use, the container for the liquid is opened by removing its sealing cap. The closure device hereof is then applied to the container opening by screw-threading the flange defining the inlet port of the closure device about the container opening. Prior to inverting the container, the slide element is displaced by the pusher into a valve-closed position substantially occluding the channel between the inlet port and the outlet port of the closure device. The container is then inverted and the outlet port of the closure device is located in juxtaposition to the liquid receiving orifice, i.e., the funnel of the closure device is located within the confines of such orifice. When so located, the pusher is displaced in a direction to slide the element to the valve-open position, thereby enabling the contents of the container to pass through the container opening, inlet port, channel including the slot and the outlet port into the receiving orifice.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the sleeve defining the outlet port is externally threaded. The threads are provided in such size and pitch that they match the internal threads of the cap used to seal the container. Consequently, the closure device, once applied to the container, may remain on the container and the container resealed by applying the container cap to the externally threaded sleeve defining the outlet port of the closure device. Thus, if only a portion of the contents of the container are poured therefrom, simply by applying the cap of the container to the closure device, the container may be effectively resealed for later reuse. From the foregoing, it will therefore be appreciated that the external threads about the outlet port of the closure device and the internal threads about the inlet port thereof are complementary to one another.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the closure device may be incorporated within the container itself. Thus, the slide element may be disposed internally of the container to open and close the passage within the neck of the container. In this manner, the container may be inverted, with the slide element in the closed position, thereby preventing the container contents from flowing out of the container opening until the outlet port of the closure device is positioned over the receiving orifice. At that time, the pusher, attached through a slot in the container wall to the slide element, is displaced to move the slide element into the valve-open position, enabling the contents to flow from the container through the closure device and into the orifice. Again, the cap for the container may be reused to seal the container in the event that not all of its contents are poured from the container.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a device for releasable attachment to a container having an opening to selectively enable and prevent flow of the contents of the container through the container opening, the device comprising a body defining a flow channel and means carried by the body defining an inlet port for the flow channel on one side of the body and an outlet port for the channel on the opposite side of the body. Also provided are means carried by the body adjacent the inlet port for releasably securing the device and the container one to the other to provide communication between the flow channel and the container opening through the inlet port. A closure element is slidably carried by the body for movement between a first position in which a portion of the slidable closure element obstructs the channel between the inlet and outlet ports to prevent flow from the container through the channel and a second position removed from the channel to enable flow from the container through the channel, Means are also carried by the body for guiding the closure element for movement between the first and second positions. An actuator is provided for sliding the closure element from one of the first and second positions thereof to the other of the first and second positions thereof.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a device for releasable attachment to a container having an opening to selectively enable and prevent flow of the contents of the container through the container opening, the device comprising a body defining a flow channel, means carried by the body defining respective inlet and outlet ports for the flow channel, an internally threaded member in part defining the inlet port for releasably securing the device and the container one to the other and providing communication between the flow channel and the container opening. An element is carried by the body for movement between a first position in which a portion of the element obstructs the channel between the inlet and outlet ports to prevent flow from the container through the channel and a second position to enable flow from the container through the channel. An actuator is for moving the element from one of the first and second positions thereof to the other of the first and second positions thereof and external threads are carried by the body about the outlet port, the internal threads and the external threads being complementary to one another.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved closure device for a container for selectively enabling and preventing flow of the contents of the container during inversion thereof and alignment of the container opening with a receiving orifice, whereby the contents of the container may be accurately dispensed without spillage into a receiving orifice.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWING FIGURES
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a closure device constructed in accordance with the present invention and illustrating the closure device in a valve-closed position;
FIG. 2 is a view similar to FIG. 1 illustrating the closure device hereof in a valve-open position;
FIG. 3 is a fragmentary enlarged perspective view illustrating a further form of a closure device according to the present invention;
FIG. 4 is a side elevational view of a container for liquids having a closure device according to the present invention disposed thereon and resealed; and
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a container integrally incorporating the closure device of the present invention in the container.